


[filk] Just Four Crew on the Hephaestus

by ArtemisTheHuntress



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Embedded Audio, Filk, Gen, Music, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheHuntress/pseuds/ArtemisTheHuntress
Summary: A filk song about the the USSHephaestusmission.
Kudos: 3





	[filk] Just Four Crew on the Hephaestus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forty Thousand in Gehenna](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563059) by Mercedes Lackey, Leslie Fish, and Kathy Mar. 



> I love FILK and I love WOLF 359 and I wanted to combine my two loves even if my enthusiasm is noticeably higher than my actual singing ability.
> 
> Inspired by, and to the tune of, "Forty Thousand in Gehenna," an absolutely beautiful classic filk song.

* * *

Just four crew on the _Hephaestus_ ,  
Pioneers, so they were told,  
On a grand important mission  
Out amid the dark and cold  
Goddard knows another tale:  
They were meant to die and fail,  
To attract some greater being,  
Get the secrets that they hold. 

Just four crew on the _Hephaestus_ -  
Immigrant and criminal,  
Russian spy and failed AI,  
People who can take the fall.  
They look for those who won't be missed,  
Fodder for experiments,  
Send them to the depths of space  
And don't expect them back at all. 

Think you're so smart, Pryce and Carter?  
Your dumb book is incomplete:  
You didn't count the human factor  
That will cause your plan's defeat  
We're more like to change than die,  
Stubbornly survive these skies,  
And there's something in the Wolf star  
That your planners didn't meet. 

Something patient sends a signal  
Trying to communicate,  
Something brought back the last captain  
To deny her final fate  
Is it only human will  
Or is some force stronger still  
Trying to get us a message  
And see what we will create? 

Think you're so smart, Pryce and Carter?  
Your dumb book is incomplete:  
You didn't count the human factor  
That will cause your plan's defeat  
We're more like to change than die,  
Stubbornly survive these skies,  
And there's something in the Wolf star  
That your planners didn't meet. 

Just five crew on the _Hephaestus,_  
Pioneers, so we were told,  
Just five crew on the _Hephaestus_  
Left amid the dark and cold  
We'll construct a different tale:  
We refuse to die and fail  
Goddard can't stop us forever  
With the knowledge we now hold.


End file.
